


Looking good, feeling good

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Sexy Underwear, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt had spent more time than he was willing to admit into organizing that special evening. It was their first anniversary after all, and he wanted it to be perfect.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Maritombola 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054895
Kudos: 12





	Looking good, feeling good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lande di Fandom's Maritombola, prompt: 8 - stereo

Kurt had spent more time than he was willing to admit into organizing that special evening. It was their first anniversary after all, and he wanted it to be perfect.

Logan had already surprised him with tickets for The Phantom of the Opera musical in Broadway, so he just had to give him something equally valuable to him.

He reasoned that his boyfriend would very much appreciate a strip tease, and well, he was a good dancer.

He had spent hours searching for the perfect song, which ended up being Feeling Good covered by Muse; it had to be sexy, but a bit rock too, so he couldn’t just turn to his familiar classical jazzy songs.

Then he had to choose an outfit. He opted for tight black leather pants and and a tight black t-shirt, which gave him a sort of bad boy vibe. And underneath them, well, that was the best part of his present.

He knew he had made the right choice the moment when Logan walked in their room and eyed him up and down, holding his breath for a moment before whistling and smirking.

“Is this my anniversary gift?” he asked in amusement.

“Indeed, mein Liebe, it is.” Kurt grinned. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind sitting down for the show...”

He pointed at the chair in the middle of the room, and Logan promptly did as he was told.

Nightcrawler pressed play on the stereo and the music filled the room. He heard Logan hum approvingly and tap his foot as he started to dance in front of him, swaying his hips following the drums’ beat. He couldn’t see him since he was showing him his back, but he had rehearsed in front of the mirror and he _knew_ the leather made his ass look so good.

He slowly turned, still grinning, locking his yellow eyes in Logan’s blue ones. He heard him inhale sharply, he saw his hands clench on his own knees and it fired him up.

He sensually brought his hands on the opposite hip, one after the other, then he grabbed the shirt’s edge and raised it while still swaying his hips.

He heard Logan gasp in surprise when it was removed and he was able to see the black harness that wrapped Kurt’s pecs underneath.

Nightcrawler almost chuckled at seeing his boyfriend’s mouth and eyes wide open, but he kept dancing. He teased him by slipping his thumbs under the pants’ edge and playing with it, amused by how aroused Logan looked.

He slowly unbuttoned his last piece of clothing, waiting for the music’s peak before lowering them and showing the underwear that matched his harness: a mesh piece that held his privates and left his ass bare.

“Fuck.” Logan growled.

Kurt was amazed that he hadn’t jumped on him yet, so he rewarded him by dancing to him until his strip tease turned into a lap dance.

Wolverine immediately grabbed his hips, but he didn’t hinder his movements, he just prevented him from going away.

When Nightcrawler stopped, lightly panting, he was pleased to feel Logan’s hard-on against his crotch.

“Happy anniversary, mein Liebe.” He purred on his lips.

Logan kissed him with passion, holding him close and groping him.

Kurt moaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and rubbing against the rough fabric of his jeans.

“Best anniversary gift ever!” Wolverine smirked.

“And the rest is yours to unwrap if you want,” Nightcrawler replied.

“I think I like the package.”

They both chuckled, then Logan fumbled with his pants to free his hard dick; he couldn’t stand the fabric anymore. He sighed when he rubbed between Kurt’s buttocks, skin against skin.

The German leaned down to sensually whisper in his lover’s ear.

“I’ve prepared in advance just for you.”

“You tryna kill me?!” Wolverine growled.

Kurt chuckled, but he gasped when he felt the other push inside him. He sighed and moved his hips in circles just to tease Logan a bit more.

By the sound that came out of the Canadian’s throat he wasn’t very happy about that teasing; he firmly grasped his boyfriend’s hips and forced him to move up and down properly, thrusting his hips upwards too.

Kurt moaned and shivered, grabbing Logan’s shoulders to anchor himself as he followed the other’s wishes. He moved his underwear out of the way as he got hard too, his dick rubbing against his lover’s t-shirt at every movement.

Wolverine was moaning too, his expression focused and aroused at the same time. He leaned down to kiss Kurt’s wonderful blue skin, reaching for a nipple and latching onto it.

Nightcrawler’s voice got louder and lewder, his insides clenching around his lover. He felt his orgasm get closer at every thrust, but he wasn’t going to hold back; he knew that Logan was close too.

He shouted his lover’s name when he came, hugging Wolverine tight and clenching rhythmically around him as he shivered.

Logan came after a few more thrusts, growling and holding the other close as he unloaded inside him.

They stood still for some moments to catch their breaths, then they looked into each other’s eyes and grinned.

“You know, mein Liebe, I fear I might have stained your shirt,” Nightcrawler said in amusement.

“Yeah?” the other replied in the same tone.

Kurt nodded.

“You should take it off.”

“With pleasure.”


End file.
